


No Light

by Usagi_Lionheart36



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Lionheart36/pseuds/Usagi_Lionheart36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I've been holding in for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light

Inside my heart, there once burned a fire, so brightly and hot.   
I foolishly fell in love.   
That fire ignited into something so much bigger than I ever would have imagined.   
And then one day, that fire was put out in the blink of an eye.   
For a long time now, I've felt nothing.   
No warmth, no cold; just the shell of a woman that once cared about almost everyone and everything.   
Slowly, I started to feel that single spark deep inside.   
I was getting back into the things I had once loved.   
And now, I have that empty feeling once again.   
I'm afraid to get close to anyone; just to have them leave again.


End file.
